Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product holder for holding food products to be transported through a processing room, a transporting device for transporting food products to be subjected to a processing, the use of such transporting device and methods for assembling and disassembling a product holder.
Description of Related Art
Plural types of transporting devices for transporting food products are known. The type of food product transporting devices this invention relates to are of the type that enables less stable food products, like not completely cured sausages, to be transported through a processing space where the food products are treated. Such transporting device make use of basket type of product holders to contain the food products such that the environmental conditions can act on the food products from different sides. The acting of the environmental conditions on the food products may for example result in hardening, drying, smoking, salting, coloring, seasoning, heating and/or cooling of the food products. An example of such basket using transporting device is provided in International patent application WO 99/13729.
A general object of the invention is to provide a product holder and a transporting device for transporting food products that results in enhanced transport efficiency and/or that have enhanced possibilities in use.